FireFlies
by AsheLyne
Summary: When Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku play a game of 'Truth or Dare', Kagome becomes disappointed with one of Sango's answers. When Inuyasha comes to cheer her up, both thank Sango for bringing them together. InuyashaXKagome Slight MirokuXSango


**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS USED OR THE SHOW INUYASHA!**

-OOO-

It was a fall day. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all sitting together around a fire. They're search for the Shikon jewel shards was over for today. The sun was setting, yet it wasn't completely dark.

Miroku was getting bored. Sango and Kagome seemed to be enjoying the quiet after their... Gruesome battle today. Inuyasha seemed to have the same problem- boredom.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Miroku whispered to his friend quietly, knowing that he'd be able to hear.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at his name. He looked at Miroku, then sighed. "What is it?"

He mouthed the word 'bored', and Inuyasha nodded.

"I have an idea!" Miroku suddenly said a little too loud, awaking the two girls from their peace and quiet. He recieved a punch from Sango and a death glare from Kagome.

"Miroku... What do you need?" Kagome asked, a little annoyed.

The young man shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well... when we were searching the other day, I heard you and Sango talking...," he paused for a second. "And... You were playing a game... Truth or Dare? As I recall."

Kagome quickly brightened up. "Oh, yeah! I remember!" She started blushing crimson as Sango laughed.

"Oh, right! Yeah, Kagome, when you answered that one question-" Sango was cut off by Kagomes' hand.

"Don't say a word! I'm begging you! Besides..." Kagome smirked and laughed. "That question I asked you... Hahaha!"

Miroku wanted to know, but soon realized he would get smaked by doing so. "I was just thinking... Since Kiara and Shipo aren't here, how about a game of that?"

Inuyasha smiled. _This should be fun._

Kagome palled a little, but agreed anyways.

"Who wants to go first?" Sango asked, looking at each person.

Miroku smirked then looked at Sango. "Sango. Truth or Dare."

She immendiatly thought about it. "U-Umm... I choose..." She paused and put a finger to her chin. "W-Well..." Kagome whispered something to her ear, then Sango sighed. _If I choose dare, he can still ask me any truth question. But, if I choose truth, he won't be able to. _"I choose truth."

Miroku's smile quickly turned upside down. _Drat._

"Well, Miroku? What is your question?" Kagome asked, satisfied in helping her friend.

He thought about it, then finally said, "Sango, is it true that you'd save Kagome over me?"

Both Kagome and Sango paled. Inuyasha hit Miroku hard on the head. "Don't ask her that, stupid! Both of you are her best friends! Why make her choose?"

"Inuyasha, don't. It's alright," Sango replied, covering her bangs with her eyes. "But, I would have to choose Miroku. Now, Kagome. Truth or Dare?"

"...Truth...," Kagome mumbled, not caring anymore. Her best friend chose HIM over HER. It didn't make any sense.

Sango felt bad about it, but she had a good reason. A reason that would get Inuyasha and Kagome together. Her best friend would thank her in the future. She knew it. She just knew it.

"Okay," Sango started. She whispered the rest in Kagome's ear- making Inuyasha promise that he wouldn't listen. "Do you like Inuyasha?"

Her face turned a dark shade of red. "Didn't we discuss this before?"

"Just answer."

Kagome sighed, then nodded. They already went over this the last time they played. Why bring it up again? Sango knew the answer, and Kagome even brought up the topic every now and then to show that she DID like him... To make sure that cases like these wouldn't EVER happen again... Ever since the Hojo incident...

"Inuyasha! What did they say?" Miroku asked his friend, curious.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I didn't listen." And it was true.

Kagome's turn was up next, so she decided to ask Inuyasha this time, who answered dare. She was still just as sad as before.

"Okay, Inuyasha... I dare you to meet me by the trees later..." She was still so sad and just needed some comfort.

Inuyasha nodded, then smiled gently. "Of course." He looked at the faces of Sango and Miroku. Miroku patted him on the back, while Sango smiled.

_Finally._

After there little game, Kagome went to the trees. She sat at the base of one, holding in the tears. She wouldn't cry. Inuyasha would be able to tell.

There were milions of fireflies outside. They were calming, strangly, and helped her mind relax. Now all she had to do is wait for Inuyasha to come. Then, and only then, she would cry.

"I'll be there in a second," he told her, then walked over to Sango.

"What gives? Kagome is your best friend. Why'd you choose saving Miroku over her?" Inuyasha asked sternly. He hated it whenever Kagome felt bad. He felt so weak, like he didn't protect her enough.

Sango just sighed. "Because YOU would save her." She knew it was true. Everyone sees how Inuyasha looks at her... Well, everyone except Kagome herself. This would be the perfect oppertunity to get two of her friends together.

"What if I wasn't there!"

"Trust me, you would be," Sango replied, then walked away.

Inuyasha shook his head then headed towards where Kagome was. "You needed me?"

She nodded slowly, the tears threatening to fall. "W-Why would she choose Miroku over me?" It just didn't make any sense. Miroku groped her daily. Kagome was Sango's best friend.

The young lad thought carefully about his wording. "I was thinking the same at first, but then I realized something. Sango wouldn't save you because she knows I will. So, don't cry."

Kagome swallowed her tears, then hugged Inuyasha. He made her feel so much better than before. She finally realized why. Why Sango said that.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

He finally couldn't resist. He grabbed her waist then pulled her up into a kiss. Fireflies swirled around them, and sparks flew.

_Thank you, Sango. _They both thought.

This, now THIS was one night to remember.

...Little did they know, that in a far off tree, Miroku and Sango were watching them.

"It's about time."

-OOO-

**How'd you like it? I wanted to do a sweet fanfiction like this. The title came randomly, then I put something in the make it work... A little. **

**Reviews, please? Just 1 review, please! ^^**


End file.
